


komm, süßer tod

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: Curiosity will kill the cat.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Spike





	komm, süßer tod

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic (worse, actually: old poetry) cross-posted from FFN. Requested by cataclysmatic on LiveJournal, drabble post 2009/09/28.
> 
> Prompt: quatrain

In his basement shadows a man has found

A deeper world than that which he has known

Temptress, black-haired, asleep beneath the ground

Would falling feel like flight? He is alone.

Another man, half-blind from the darkness

Hair white as the sun he long-ago forgot

It is lonely below the bright softness

Among the roots, and worms, and things which rot.

Tell me what the night is like, says the first

Whose hair is dark like November nightfall;

Sun-haired laughs, and speaks of endless thirst

And years of quiet, and says that is all.

Morning looms with its deadly sweeping lights

Trailing daylight colours as it strides

The dead flee, and the living think of mights

And maybes. In one heart, the long dark bides.

X

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you tried, 2009!me. 
> 
> Work is intentionally this length, complete, and will not be updated.


End file.
